


Shut up, for the love of God

by BlueKingDedede



Series: Cowboy Smut [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hate Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slurs, Top Javier Escuella, that's what Javier has, what's the opposite of a voice-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKingDedede/pseuds/BlueKingDedede
Summary: Why did Micah never stop talking? Why couldn't he get a hint, and close his mouth for once? Javier couldn't possibly shut him up for eternity, but maybe a display of his anger would be enough. The other wasn't the only one who had a dirty mouth after all.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Javier Escuella
Series: Cowboy Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Shut up, for the love of God

**Author's Note:**

> Micah needs to be _stuffed_ , that's a fact, i don't make the rules. 
> 
> TW for Feminization, one instance of a racial slur (Greaser used towards Javier), slut-shaming towards Micah, and a brief mention of Choking. I'm sorry if any of this makes you uncomfortable ):

What a big man he was, that Micah Bell. He had a nasty mouth, his tongue as loose as a common whore's cunt. Every time he crossed him, Javier couldn't keep the scowl off his face. Micah drove him up the wall while doing nothing but breathing, his mere presence leaving a sour taste in Javier's mouth. 

But when he did speak, oh Lord, it only got worse. 

There was that dirty tongue again; that tone, full of mirth and sarcasm, as if all he said was nothing but a lighthearted joke. 

Javier had always tried to be the bigger man in the situation, not giving Micah what he wanted, not showing his annoyance up front. He could keep his face straight if he needed to, he was patient like that, able to concentrate on more enjoyable things. 

Even he couldn't always keep his temper in check, though.

And when Micah, stumbling and slurring, grabbing the edge of the wooden table as he came to stand by his side, pulled his lips up into a lopsided grin, Javier felt the neck of the bottle in his hand _burst_.

"Rough day of preenin' behind ya, _greaser_?" He slurred, swaying where he stood, back and forth as if he was on the vessel of a ship during a high tide. "Gotta be hard, bein' so _conceited_." How he didn't stumble over his words as well was astounding to Javier, although if nothing but shit came from his mouth, there couldn't be much thought behind it after all.

"Hah," Javier kept his eyes on the bottle in his lap, slowly opening his fingers to release the neck of it. He had no desire to shatter the thing, none at all to pick the shards out of his hand. "Not like you'd know a thing about it," he bit back, sure that Micah was unlikely to comprehend his words completely. 

He was playing the part of the helpless drunk, overdoing it by lengths, his tone making the clarity in his head all too obvious. 

Javier stood from his seat, seeing as it was too late to deal with this kind of shit, his body too tired, nerves too taut to allow for Micah to keep prodding at them. 

The man grumbled as he pushed past him, staying propped against the table as he watched Javier go. It didn't stay this peaceful though, not with Micah, not if he saw the prospect of receiving even the slightest bit of attention. 

He followed Javier like a shadow, his presence not going over the younger man's head. 

Javier could've turned to scream at him, he could've pulled his knife and threatened to cut him like a pig if he didn't stop being a creep. But he didn't do either of those. He ventured out of camp, heard the wet thuds of Micah's footfalls as he trudged after him. 

It wasn't until they were properly out of sight that he turned, stopping sharply enough that Micah walked right into him. 

"What is it to you?" He hissed, pushing the man backwards, following behind to hold him in place with his arm against his throat. "You want me to kill you?" He tightened his hold, pressing down on Micah's windpipe, eliciting a not-entirely-pained groan from him. "Fuckin' psycho," he muttered, loosening his hold and making to step away in disgust. 

"Ain't you a big man, sweet-cheeks?" Micah's voice came out a little scratchy, his eyes heavy-lidded, posture no longer holding the pretense of his drunkenness, slumped cockily against the bark of the tree. His fingers had hooked beneath the loops holding Javier's belt, turning the other unable to move away as he had wanted.

"Shut it," he warned, although he no longer tried to move away. His skin was crawling, seething anger turning into _something else_ , arousal starting to pool in his loins.

He could feel the hard line of Micah's cock against his stomach, his hips rutting up against him, seemingly eager to get his rocks off. 

"Should I call you _papi~_?" he slurred, drunkenly rolling the word from his tongue.

Javier brought his hand back up to the man's neck, holding him tight and turning him to face the tree. 

"You call me _anything_ like that, I stuff your mouth," he hissed, clamping his hand over Micah's mouth whilst unclasping his belt with the other. The pants slid down his legs easy enough, bare skin right underneath. Micah hadn't bothered with underwear, easy access where Javier was concerned. 

Javier wasn't in the mood to bother with foreplay. He knew that Micah wasn't worth the trouble, knew that he wasn't worth much of his time to begin with. 

He had to take the hand off his mouth, hoping the other man got the hint and kept it shut on his own. The only thing that could make Javier's erection die was any of the usual crap that usually came out of the other, and he didn't want to risk getting blue balls now. 

His hands worked to open the buttons of his own pants, pulling his cock free with practiced ease, allowing himself the pleasure of a few strokes. 

"Been real thirsty for my cock, haven't you?" He asked, holding onto Micah's hips to pull them back onto his cock. It slipped in between his thighs, the friction too much and not enough at the same time, no natural slickness provided from the other man. "And you're still not wet for me..." He muttered mockingly.

He leisurely rocked against the other, drove his cock back and forth, the tip of it brushing past Micah's balls. 

Micah thankfully had nothing to say to that. His hips worked back against Javier, arms propped onto the tree, his face resting in the crook of his elbow. There was a certain arch to his back, needy trembles running through him.

Javier reached into his pockets, producing a tube of gun-oil, pouring some of it over his throbbing erection to ease the slide between Micah's thighs. 

Once he'd squeezed some over his fingers as well, he threw it aside, pulling back to start preparing the other man's hole. 

Micah gave an appreciative whimper, squirming back against the fingers, enthusiastically circling his hips to find his sweet spot himself. 

Javier had started with one finger, quickly adding another as he noticed the ease with which Micah seemed to take them. 

Turned out he'd be a good fuck after all. 

"Look at you..." he pushed his fingers in and out, eyes trained to the man's entrance, the skin shining from oil. "All ready for me," he added with a slight chuckle.

His fingers slipped out with a wet pop, but he didn't leave him empty for long. Javier quickly replaced them with his cock, excited to feel the man clench and squirm around him. 

"Fuckin' hell," Micah's head fell even lower, a deep groan sounding from within his chest. "You gon' fuck me now? Or you already done?" 

He hissed through his teeth when Javier snapped his hips forward, enveloping his cock completely within the other. "Never had that cock in anyone before, huh?" He still continued to prod, intending to irritate, to drive Javier even further up the wall. 

He wanted to be ravished and _now_. No further edging needed for Javier to give him just that. 

"Shut up," he warned again, digging his fingernails into the other man's hip, pulling him down onto his cock as he pushed inside again. "Just shut your mouth- be a good _puta_ for me." 

His pace was hard from the very beginning, ruthless and unforgiving; deep, swift thrusts that seemed to knock the air right out of Micah's lungs. 

He clamped his hand back over the other's mouth once he noticed him readying to speak. The movement pulled him further against Javier's chest, his back arched. 

"Come on, princess," he muttered, skin slapping against skin as he drove his cock into Micah again and again, "Lemme fill that cunt a'yours," he bit the man's earlobe, hearing his muffled moans against the palm of his hand, no more nasty words left now that he had him completely under his control. 

Javier didn't touch him. His hands stayed in place, all of him simply concentrated on pounding the other into oblivion, no thought left for Micah's release. 

It turned out he didn't need to do anything, anyway. 

Micah clenched around him, squeezed his cock deliciously, his crying muffled, damp breath and a wet tongue meeting the flesh of Javier's palm. He spilled onto the ground, convulsing around Javier, barely able to hold himself up, fingers grasping at the tree helplessly. 

"That's a good whore," he groaned with his exhale, pressing deeper, his cock jerking as he came inside of him. 

They kept moving against each other, riding the high of their orgasm together, labored breathing all that stood between them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bluekingdedede


End file.
